Drea
Background Drea'oth Baenre, Level 16 Rogue/Swashbuckler Statistics Age: 324 Birthdate: Year of the Scorpion Astrological Sign: The Rogue Height: 5'5" Weight: 118 lbs Gender: Male Race: Drow Hair: White Eyes: Red Alignment: Chaotic Evil or Chaotic Awesome! Deity: Graz'zt, The Demon Prince Instruments: Violin, Accordeon Primary Weapon(s): Scimitar, Spiked Whip, Poisons Other Weapons: Throwing Daggers, Hand Crossbow Role in Party: Ship's Captain Outlook: "When Fate calls, who am I to turn her down?" Family: * Matron Triel Baenre, mother * Astrafis Armgo, father * Granth Armgo, cousin * And a bagillion brothers and sisters Backstory Drea'oth grew up in Menzoberranzan, where from an early age he was trained to be a warrior. Drea's lazy nature got him into trouble more often then not, you could find him slacking off from training in the rothe fields or the mushroom glades, or wandering the small caves outside the city. He thrived on trouble and became an accomplished little thief. Being the Matron's third son under his eleven sisters made it tough for him to get any respect, and being a male made it worse. He slowly grew to resent his race, the Matron, and Lolth herself. Finding new things was a challenge in the Underdark, but Drea was good at it. He soon discovered a small cult of liamas who worshipped Graz'zt, the six-fingered demon prince, and his lustful acts, taking refuge underground. He quickly converted with their help and would secretly run off at night to join in on the rituals. He soon helped find sacrifices; the first of his own was one of his older sisters. He delighted in the irony that a priestess of Lolth was killed for his demon lord. By the time he reached adulthood at 110, Drea was well known as a rogue by his family. Avoiding the wrathful whips of his sisters, he found his only ally was his second cousin Granth, who was living in the Baenre house as an ambassador from House Barrison Del'Armgo, the second most powerful house in the city. For his final right of passage as a Priest of Graz'zt, Drea had his symbol carved into his back, but soon after, he was discovered, along with other worshippers, and they were slaughtered. Drea was captured and brought before the matron. He was to be killed, but with a stroke of luck and the help of his much-skilled cousin, the two of them were able to escape. Finding their way to the surface, they lived alone until Drea wandered out farther and discovered the delights of the surface. He soon joined a thieves guild and quickly became well known for his ability to carry out his jobs. He found he enjoyed the sea and soon enlisted on a pirate's ship, quickly killing the captain and taking over the ship through a cleverly planned mutiny. He found himself receiving more and more jobs from the mindflayer Styxs, and soon became more or less an employee of the powerful illithid. Working under him for a long time, Drea traveled with another pair, a monk named Malis, who worshiped Mephistopheles, and Vasil, a half-white dragon and half-lizardman fighter. Together they thwarted the plan of a wizard in the Elemental Plane of Water, then Drea moved his business back into the Underdark as well. Falling instead into the employ of Karrs a powerful Incubus who owns the Coral Island and the Black Market there. On his way back, he ran across Arinae and Flan. Role in Party Drea plays the role of party leader—in his opinion—at the moment. This could change, but seeing as he's the only one who knows how to command a ship, his position might be more solid than he suspects. Psychology Drea's mind could be called a maze of stairs. He guards his secrets well, and even psions have a hard time decrypting his mind. It's safe to say that Drea's biggest fear is himself. As of late, Drea has noticed a habit of his is to act without thinking. It's been getting worse to the point where he loses whole hours of time and can't remember what happened. This has gotten him in more trouble than he likes to admit. Despite being a bit on the evil side, Drea holds no grudge or hatred towards the other races. In his opinion, they are all equally rich enough to steal from... or fall in love with. Alignment Evil is a word used carefully around Drea. He is more chaotic than anything really; his deeds tend to waver between evil and good, with a dash of lawful in there. Though his religious fervor has died down a lot, he still commits evil acts to appease his deity. Relationships Drea tends to keep his opinions, his true ones, to himself. He pushes others away mostly, to his surprise, for their own safety. *Flan - Oh fuck no. Only I can kill him! Not some bloody minded monsters! *Arinae - Still hot headed but at least this time she paid. But I'll have to watch my back she seems the type to hold a grudge. *Autem - Shit we left her alone. *Lueali - We'll continue. Hopefully. *Pyras - ............ *Onion - She better keep Flan alive. *Phyre'ari - Fie's probably screaming like a girl right now. EEK MONSTERS!! *'Myself' - About time I get to kill something. Category:PCs